Sadame No Yoru
by kasshin
Summary: In a kingdon where the legend of the golden phoenix were told,live a young king. On a night of full moon,the phoenix finally appear before him after years of waiting.


Chapter 1 ~  
  
**********  
  
The moon shone brightly in the dark black sky. The stars dance around the moon in a beautiful way. A crimson haired man was standing on the balcony of a huge and tall castle. His amethyst eyes twinkling in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Your Highness , is there anything else ...," the servant trailed off.  
  
"No leave," he commanded.  
  
The servant bowed and left the king's chamber. He sighed. How he wished to be a normal person with normal family instead of being a royal. All that was left in his family was him. The late king and queen died of disease. He had inherited the throne 5 years ago since he was only 14 years of age.  
  
He looked up the bright moon and wished that he'll be able to find a person to share his feelings and life. Many ministers had come to offered their daughter to be his queen but all was rejected. Deep in his heart he could feel there's someone out there for him. He had been waiting for the special someone since he was a child.  
  
Then a bright light appear on the sky in the middle of all those tall trees in his palace garden. It was a flaming phoenix in gold. It was flying around the garden dancing beautifully accompanied by the beautiful silver moon.  
  
He stared at it in disbelief. That was the phoenix of the legend. It was told that a golden phoenix will appear at a place where there are most sadness and loneliness in the kingdom. Legend says that it'll bring hope and happiness to the person who saw it.  
  
The golden phoenix turned it's beautiful crimson eyes towards the king. With a flip of it's gold wings , it flew out of the garden and disappear out of his sight.  
  
"Wait...," he tried to stop it but it was too late. It's gone.  
  
**********  
  
It's been a few days since the incident of the phoenix appearance. it seems that the king was the only one who saw it. In the palace ,  
  
"Your Highness are you sure you don't need any escort?," one of the minister asked worriedly.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," he replied and left with the horse.  
  
The king had decided to go for a visit in the country for about a week. After all he deserved a rest. It's been years since he last went for a holiday.  
  
**********  
  
In the forest on a fine day ,  
  
"It's been a while since I last hunt for animals," he thought with a smile.  
  
He took out his bow and arrow and concentrated for any sign of movement. Then , he heard a strange sound in the deep forest. He entered the forest curiously. He walked and walked until he stopped when he heard the strange sound again.  
  
He took the bow and shoot his arrow towards the direction of the sound. He could hear the cry of a bird in the direction where he had shoot the arrow.  
  
He ran towards the sound but to his amazed there wasn't any bird or animals there. There laid a young lady with raven black hair and pale white skin on the ground. She was wearing a golden robe that covered her legs and her hair was left down till her waist.  
  
She looked barely 18 years of age. It was then he noticed that he had shot her on her upper back. She was crying in pain.He approached her immediately and crouched down beside her.  
  
"Are you alright?," he asked worriedly.  
  
She didn't answer him but merely stared at him with teary eyes. He was stunned to see her eyes were a innocent bright sapphire. She fell into darkness and the only thing she remembered were a pair of worried amethyst eyes.  
  
**********  
  
He carried her out of the forest and headed towards the town with his horse. She was bleeding profusely. Her face was getting paler and her cherry lips almost turn blue. He blamed himself for releasing the arrow without thinking of hurting someone.  
  
He reached the clinic a moment later. He laid her down on the bed as the doctor work on her wound. She was still unconscious. He waited outside the room while the doctor tend to her wound.  
  
"Why would a lady like her in the deep forest?," he thought inwardly.  
  
The doctor came out about an hour later.  
  
"How is she?," he asked worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine but if you had even late for a minute she'll be dead by now," the doctor replied.  
  
He thanked the doctor and paid him. A moment later , he entered the room and found that she was sleeping peacefully now. Her clothes were still blood stained and torn.  
  
**********  
  
About 4 days later , she awoke. She felt dizzy and painful on her back.  
  
"Where am I?," she said to no one in particular.  
  
She got down from her bed and look around her. She was in a large room with a bed , table , couch and closet.  
  
She looked at her body immediately. She was shocked to see that her clothes had been change into a dark blue sleeping robe and it looks too big for her. It almost slid off her shoulder.  
  
"I have to leave now," she thought inwardly as he sat back down on the bed.  
  
She closed her eyes and said a prayer. Her body began to glow with gold light as her golden wings started to appear behind her. It was then the door opened.  
  
She opened her eyes immediately in shock and she saw a crimson haired man barely taller than her standing in the doorway looking at her in shock.  
  
"Who are you?," she asked as her wings disappeared and her body began to lost the glow.  
  
"I'm Himura Kenshin. I brought you here because you were hurt," he replied with a warm smile despite his curiousity.  
  
She remembered immediately that she was in the deep forest that day having a bath in the lake when she heard someone approaching. She put on her clothes quickly and was about to leave after she change back into a phoenix but she was shot so she changed back into a human form and then she lost consciousness.  
  
"Why am I hurt?," she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Actually , I'm the one who shot you. I'm really sorry I didn't know that it was you I thought that it was some kind of bird," he replied honestly.  
  
"Did you change my clothes?," she asked with a blush.  
  
"Of course not. I ask a lady worker to change it," he replied as he too blush.  
  
They both stayed silent as they blush.  
  
"You aren't human right?," he asked a moment later.  
  
"You may not believe me but I'm the golden phoenix," she replied with a sad smile.  
  
"No. I believe in you," he said.  
  
"Really?," she asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Of course. I saw your wings just now right?," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot," she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
She got up suddenly from her seat on the bed.  
  
"I have to leave now," she said with a sad smile.  
  
"Don't," he said in a rush tone.  
  
She look at him in surprise as he blush from his sudden burst.  
  
"I mean that you've not heal completely why don't you rest for a few days and I'll show you around here," he said with a smile.  
  
She blush as she look at the floor. About a moment later , she nodded without looking at him.  
  
The wheel of destiny had started to spin. The destiny of the lonely king and the golden phoenix. The destiny that neither of them could avoid.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ so how's my 1st chapter????  
give me some idea in my review and check out my other stories..  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
